Nymphadoresque
by MagicEtincelle
Summary: Une journée dans la peau de Tonks, ça fait quoi ? bah, ça.


**Disclaimer** : donnez moi un J, donnez moi un K, donnez moi un R, JKRowling !  
**Type** : Suivez le guide (mon premier !)  
**BlaBla** : ce oneshot devait contenir les mots : _fraise, voiture, fouet, poussière et enfants_. our le mot fouet, je ne suis pas du tout fière de moi. il tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur le soupe désolée. Alors si vous trouvez que la phrase rend bizarre c'est normal, moi aussi :D

* * *

_Nymphadoresque_

Tonks sortit de la cheminée d'un pas précipité. Elle faillit d'ailleurs tomber en ratant la petite marche que faisait l'âtre. En retard, encore en retard. Ses collègues devaient être vaccinés maintenant, ils ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur. Enfin elle espérait, surtout pour le vieux grincheux de Scrimgeour. Il était tellement à cheval sur les règles, ça devenait frustrant !

Elle trottinait d'un pas rapide vers les ascenseurs mais elle se rendit compte au niveau du poste des gardiens qu'elle n'avait pas son badge ! Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi étourdie pensa-t-elle. Tant pis, elle n'avait le temps de retourner chez elle, en plus c'était dans un désordre épouvantable et elle était sure qu'il lui faudrait au moins 30 minuntes pour retrouver cette fichue carte !

Elles avança vers la borne du gardien et le regarda avec un air suppliant.« C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine, dit-il, rieur, en la laissant passer.  
- Dans ce cas, heureusement que nous sommes vendredi. Je vous revaudrai ça Tim ! » répliqua-t elle avant de foncer vers un des ascenseur qui était sur le point de fermer ses portes.

« Niveau 7, département des jeux et sports magiques, Quartier des ligues de Quiddich de… »  
Et blablabla et blablabla. Mais pourquoi le Quartier des Aurors est au niveau 2, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi cet accenteur lui semble si lent aujourd'hui.  
« Niveau 6, Département des transports magiques, incluant le… » Et cette voix est si stressante !  
« Salut Tonks, ça va aujourd'hui ? Je me demandais, tu es libre à midi ? »  
Non, pas cette voix là non plus, pitié ! Elle se retourna lentement, le temps d'afficher un sourire qui ne semblerait pas trop faux.  
« Salut Evan. Désolée je n'ai pas le temps de parler, j'ai une réunion importante aujourd'hui et je suis déjà en retard. Peut être une autre fois.  
- Le département des Aurors est dans 4 arrêts, répondit-il le regard malicieux. Je t'invite ce midi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
- Euh, je suis sur un gros truc là et j'ai déjà du boulot en retard. Tu sais comme je suis toujours à la bourre il faut bien que je rattrape, sinon c'est sûr, je suis virée. Je n'aurais le temps de manger qu'un sandwich aujourd'hui.  
- Tu sais j'aime bien les sandwich aussi, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de passer du temps avec t…  
- Je descends là. A plus ! »

Elle fila sans se retourner vers le bureau des Aurors, ses cheveux couleur **fraise** flottant derrière elle. Ouf, c'était moins une cette fois. Comment fallait-elle qu'elle fasse comprendre à cet abruti qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Pas-in-té-res-sée. Elle franchit à toute vitesse le porche qui menait à la salle ronde des box de ses quartiers. Soudain Kingsley apparut devant elle.

« Alors Tonks, pourquoi es-tu si pressée ?  
- Je suis en retard à la réunion et… attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu ne devrais pas y être aussi ?  
- Il n'y a jamais eu de réunion, répondit-il un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.  
- Hein ? C'est une blague. Dis moi que cette une blague ! »

Il éclata de rire.  
« Ok, je prends ça pour un non.  
- Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est à mourir de rire !  
- Oh, alors vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.  
- Le pire c'est que tu croyais qu'il y avait une réunion et tu es quand même en retard.  
- C'est génétique je crois…  
- Il faut que j'aille voir Dawlish, il me doit des sous.  
- Quel est le rapport ? C'est quoi ce changement spontané de sujet ?  
- Euh… rien rien, répondit Kingsley soudain embarrassé.  
- Si, il y a un truc ! c'est quoi ce ton d'écolier surpris en train de faire une bêtise ? Non, attends ne me répond pas ! Je viens d'y voir plus clair : comment cette note de réunion a atterri sur mon bureau hier ? Je suis sûre que tu le sais.  
- D'accord, je m'avoue vaincu. Avec Dawlish on a fait un pari.  
- Quoi ?? Sur moi ?  
- Désolé, il ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que tu serais capable d'être en retard le jour où il y aura une réunion avec Scrimgeour. Ah ! Je lui ai fait mordre la **poussière** sur ce coup là.  
- Vous êtes vraiment des **enfants** ! Et je t'interdis d'aller récupérer ton or après de lui.  
- Même si on partage ?  
- Crève !  
- C'était 5 gallions…  
- Seulement 5 gallions sur moi, je suis déçue. Et c'est toujours non.  
- De toute façon, il y aura bien un moment où tu baisseras ta garde et j'irai voir Dawlish.  
- N'y compte même pas, répondit-elle en riant.  
- A midi par exemple…  
- Quoi, on ne mange pas ensemble ?  
- Non pas aujourd'hui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je suis en mission pour l'Ordre cette nuit et il faut que je fasse quelques préparatifs, dit Kingsley en baissant la voix.  
- Je t'aide alors ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de manger avec Dawlish et Perkins et encore moins de manger seule, sinon _il_ va encore venir me harceler.  
- Qui ? Chatterley ?  
- Oui. Il a eu le temps de m'aborder ce matin. Heureusement que je lui ai dit que j'avais une réunion, ça m'a permis de filer en vitesse.  
- Ah ! Tu vois que ça t'a été utile finalement, cette blague.  
- Ok, ok je te pardonnes ça te va ? Et maintenant ne me laisse pas seule à midi !  
Kingsley resta de marbre.  
- S'il te plait.  
- Ça attirera l'attention des autres si on reste tous les deux à bosser à la pause, or je ne veux pas qu'on attire l'attention sur quoi que soit qui se rapporte à l'Ordre.  
- Allez, rend-moi ce service. Tu veux quoi, que je me **fouette** pour que tu acceptes ?  
- Il te fait aussi peur que ça ?  
- Mais non, il est juste chiant et il ne comprends pas que je lui dit _non_ depuis deux mois.  
- Et bien dit lui carrément « tu ne m'intéresses pas » point.  
- C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps mais il s'accroche ! Il croit que parce que je suis sortie avec lui en 7éme année, je l'aime toujours !  
- Ce n'est pas en l'évitant que ça va arranger les choses.  
- Tu me proposes quoi ?  
- Trouve toi quelqu'un. »

Et il s'éloigna.

« Alors c'est non pour midi ? »  
Il lui fit un vague geste de la main sans se retourner. Super… Vive l'amitié.  
Elle se dirigea, le pas traînant, vers son bureau. Il était recouvert de paperasse. Elle grimaça devant le travail qui l'attendait. Elle avait à peine commencé à trier qu'une note atterrit sur son bureau. Elle la déplia.

' Podmore a été arrêté. Il essayait de forcer la porte. Réunion ce soir. Patmol.'

Elle leva la tête vers le box de Kingsley. Lui aussi la regardait. Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. Forcer la porte ? Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête, par Merlin ? Il y avait quelque chose de louche. Les Mangemorts devaient sûrement être impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Sturgis n'aurait jamais été aussi imprudent.

Plus tard dans la journée, Arthur se présenta devant elle.  
« Alors qu'en penses-tu demanda-t-il, en faisant croire qu'il cherchait une feuille dans un dossier pour le lui remettre.  
- Mmh… je ne sais pas. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de lui ; Maugrey n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il ne lui rendait pas se cape. Tu crois que les Mangemorts l'ont démasqué ?  
- Tu y vois une autre explication ? Sûrement l'imperium, quand il l'ont emmené ce matin, il était complètement gaga.  
- Il faudra faire plus attention maintenant. Dumbledore seras là ce soir ?  
- Evidement que oui, c'est un événement plutôt important. Et il faut qu'il soit là pour donner de nouvelles mesures d'action. Bon, excuse moi je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, ça serait suspect et puis j'ai un cas de** voiture** moldue ensorcelée insultant les gens à gérer au plus vite. Rendez-moi ce dossier demain Melle Tonks, » ajouta-t-il plus fort.

Encore une longue journée qui s'annonce entre problèmes personnels et professionnels…

* * *


End file.
